<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potters and Christmas by ComeOnThrillMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947090">Potters and Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe'>ComeOnThrillMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Christmas, 1977 (Sirius/Remus)</p><p>“Dear Moony, </p><p>I am writing to once again invite you to spend Christmas with me and my family. I know your concerns and as I’ve said before, we are here for you. You know, like, literally and figuratively and whatnot. Anyways, please come.  </p><p>P.S. Padfoot will be here too. You know, if that helps you make your decision.” </p><p>Part Two: Christmas, 1999 (Draco/Harry)</p><p>Harry brings his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, home to Grimmauld Place to meet his godfathers at Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Floating Mistletoe and Sad Christmas Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the summary suggests, part one will take place in 1977 with Sirius, James, Remus, and the Potter family at Christmas. </p><p>Part two will take place during Christmas of 1999 as Harry brings Draco home to meet Sirius and Remus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snowy owl flew towards his window just as he was saying another good-bye to his parents. </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want to come?” His mother’s eyes were pleading, yet understanding. They had already had this conversation several times by now. No, he would not be going on vacation with them for Christmas - the full moon was too close for him to have a good time anyway. All he’d be thinking about was the impending moon and the trials that came with it. </p><p>“Mum.” One word and his mother was giving him his tenth hug in an hour and finally releasing him to leave. </p><p>Not one minute passed before a snowy owl was flying towards his window, letter clutched tight. Remus moved to sit in his living room armchair before opening it and recognized the scratched handwriting immediately. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Moony,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am writing to once again invite you to spend Christmas with me and my family. I know your concerns and as I’ve said before, we are here for you. You know, like, literally and figuratively and whatnot. Anyways, please come.  </em>
</p><p>A harsh line of ink crossed the page and the handwriting abruptly changed to a much more loopy and refined cursive. </p><p>
  <em> Remus Lupin, you are not to spend Christmas alone in that house of yours. Now, I don’t know why you chose to stay back while your parents left and James refuses to tell me, but dear, you can’t be alone at Christmas.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are to come to our house at once! I can’t believe my foolish son didn’t invite you sooner!  </em>
</p><p>The handwriting changed back to James’ scribbles. </p><p>
  <em> See what I mean! This woman is mental! If (when) you decide to come, can you please tell her I did actually ask you before leaving school? Otherwise I’m never going to hear the end of it - it’ll be all ‘hospitality’ this and ‘who raised you’ that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As I said - come.  </em>
</p><p>Remus took a deep breath and looked up from the letter to glance around the empty house, sans Christmas tree. His parents didn’t bother decorating seeing as how they were all supposed to be gone on holiday. </p><p>He looked back down at the letter and noticed an addition at the bottom. </p><p>
  <em> P.S. Padfoot will be here too. You know, if that helps you make your decision.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Best,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prongs  </em>
</p><p>Remus blushed immediately. Why was James always doing this? Making things so ridiculously difficult for him to hide his feelings. Remus hadn’t even told James anything - James just kind of did that thing he always did of looking too closely at situations and giving that ‘look’. </p><p>Remus looked around the room once again and took in the utter depressing sight. Their decorations sat in a box in the corner - all forgotten when distant relative Aunt Marjorie sent a letter two weeks ago expressing how much his family just ‘had’ to come and see them in Majorca. </p><p>Another deep sigh and one more glance around the sad room was all it took. He quickly packed an overnight bag and moved towards the floo. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was standing in the middle of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter’s living room did he realize he didn’t actually send an owl back saying he was coming. He also didn’t read the letter again to find out if they invited him on a particular day… they just said Christmas. </p><p>It was the night before Christmas Eve. </p><p>Remus was met by a wide-eyed, yet smiling James Potter. “Moony!” James quickly moved from his place on the mahogany sofa to grip Remus in a tight hug. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even owl back or anything I just sort of - ” Remus was cut off by a new figure entering the living area. </p><p>“Oi - Prongs! You think we could get this in a stocking? I say we put it in your dad’s and see if -” Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked directly at Remus, who was currently standing in the middle of the living room, thick sweater on and an overnight bag around his shoulder. </p><p>“Nonsense, Moons. I told you to come. My parents will be thrilled.” James smiled that smile he always gives when he genuinely means something. The smile that’s reserved for his family, friends, and whatever Lily Evans was at this point. </p><p>James turned back to the frozen Sirius Black behind him. “Look who it is, Pads!” James opened his mouth in a mocked surprise shape and looked from Sirius to Remus. Both of whom are still just standing there, in silence, and staring at one another. </p><p>Sirius recovered quicker. “Right! Yes - okay! This is great! Three out of the four Marauders together for Christmas. Poor little Peter will be so upset.” Sirius paused and looked down at the floor with a sad expression before bouncing back. “We should write him immediately to gloat!” </p><p>“No need. I’m sure he’s enjoying his time in Paris - remember that girl he told us about after last Christmas?” James sneered. </p><p>They all knew this girl didn’t exist. </p><p>Sirius let out a soft chuckle and moved further into the living room. Remus could now tell he had been holding a rather large firecracker in his hand. </p><p>Yeah, that definitely wouldn’t fit in a stocking. </p><p>James moved to take Remus’ bag. “Well, my parents have already gone to bed.” Remus cursed himself. How late was it? Why didn't he check the time before he left? Why didn’t he write back first? </p><p>Seeming to hear his thoughts, James continued. “Doesn’t matter anyway. They'll be glad you’re here. Truly.” James gripped his shoulder and gave another one of ‘those’ smiles. “Well, you have your choice of bunking with me and Pads in my room or taking one of the guest rooms. I'll be honest, the guest rooms definitely have better mattresses and don’t smell like Sirius’ socks after being in those awful boots all day.” </p><p>Remus looked from James towards Sirius then back towards James. </p><p>“Right. Looks like we are all sharing my room. Excellent.” James motioned for Remus to follow him. They moved down a hallway Remus had seen many times before, but he hadn’t been here since Sirius had been kicked out of his house and moved in with the Potters. He didn’t know what it was, but just knowing Sirius lived here changed the feeling of the space.</p><p>Walking into the bedroom, Sirius’ presence was felt abruptly. Remus took in the changes to James’ old room - new muggle rock group posters lined the left side of the room, obviously Sirius’ side. Remus wondered if he even knew who these people were or if pissing off Wahlburga Black was a trait within Sirius that simply wouldn’t go away just by leaving her home. </p><p>Remus also was quick to notice the two beds in the room and had a minor panic attack before watching James leave the room to levitate another mattress into the already cramped space. </p><p>James settled the mattress long-ways and at the end of his own bed. He threw down one of his spare pillows and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet before plopping them down as well. </p><p>If Sirius cared about the new sleeping arrangements and the intruder in his room he didn’t voice it.</p><p>“Alright Moony - how long you staying for? Rest of hols?” Remus pretended to hear hopefulness in Sirius’ tone but knew he was kidding himself. </p><p>“Um, no. Think I’ll just stay through Christmas. As long as it isn’t too big of an imposition.” Remus tore his eyes away from Sirius and went rigid before looking towards James for more validation that his being here was okay. </p><p>“I already told you. We’re here for you.” James put the hand back on his shoulder and Remus softened under the touch. </p><p>The three moved to ready themselves for bed. Remus, once again, in disbelief at how late he had arrived. He should just leave and come back tomorrow, but that would be rather foolish at this point. </p><p>Remus removed his sweater and moved to take off his t-shirt underneath but stalled. He looked around the small room at the other two boys and turned around. He didn’t understand. He had changed in the Gryffindor dormitory thousands of times over the past six years. </p><p>But something about the small room and the reality that Sirius would be sleeping so close to him made him feel...odd. </p><p>He made quick work of the rest of his clothes and settled on removing his favorite pair of grey flannel lounge pants from his bag and placing an old soft black t-shirt on over his torso before turning back around. </p><p>His eyes were immediately drawn to Sirius, who apparently slept in only boxers when not in the dorms. He spotted a bare chest and a flush crept up his neck. He shifted his eyes up and immediately regretted it. Sirius was looking at him spot-on. </p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. </p><p>Remus ducked his head and moved towards his mattress to hide in his blankets. James turned around and gave out a quick ‘night’ before turning off the lights. Remus could hear him crawling into his own bed, followed by Sirius. </p><p>Remus laid in the dark room, a thick woolen blanket tucked firmly under his chin, and stared up at the white ceiling. </p><p>Why did he come?</p><p>He knew the answer to that question. He was a fool. As if it wasn’t bad enough having to hide his feelings for his best friend during a normal school year, now he actively chose to do it on his break as well. </p><p>He used this time to once again assess his situation. He, Remus Lupin, was hopelessly attracted to (and recently admittedly in love with) Sirius Black. </p><p>He knew the feelings and the attraction hit at the same time - after potions last year when they were brewing dreamless sleep. Sirius and him were partners, with James pairing with Lily in another failed attempt to impress the girl. Remus shifts on his pillow and remembers Sirius carelessly stirring the potion around in the cauldron while Remus read instructions out of the book. </p><p>He grew frustrated when Sirius continued to move clockwise when he had just read out counter-clockwise and moved to place his hand over Sirius’ to correct him. </p><p>The minute their hands touched, Remus froze. He was close enough to see the sweat gathered at the other man’s hairline and the way the heat from the potion had created a flush on his face. </p><p>Remus quickly removed his hand as if burned. That’s when he felt it. </p><p>He shifted in the bed again, mind still reeling. </p><p>No, that couldn’t be it. It had to be earlier. Maybe it was after that time in transfigurations fourth year? Or maybe after that quidditch match third year when James almost fell off his broom trying to do a back-flip?</p><p>At this point, who could be sure anymore? A long time. That’s the sad point. </p><p>The love...well, that came gradually. Little things over the course of - shit, okay, five years. </p><p>Remus let out a long sigh before moving on his side. He had a perfect view of Sirius’ bed but the room was too dark to see anything more than a lump under the blankets. </p><p>But he loved that lump. </p><p>Remus eventually nodded off. He had dreams that night of attending potions class in the dungeons but arriving and there being no one other other than himself and Sirius there. </p><p>He woke up groggy and with the sound of whispers happening close-by. He slowly started to regain consciousness and remembered he was laying on a mattress in James Potter’s bedroom on Christmas Eve. </p><p>He was about to make his presence known when he suddenly caught on to the whispers coming from the other beds in the room. </p><p>“No! I’m just saying you could have told me he was coming!” That was definitely Sirius’ voice, he knew it well. And he didn’t exactly sound happy Remus was there. </p><p>Remus wanted to sink down into the mattress and disappear. </p><p>“What does it matter, Pads? Huh? Tell me.” James’ voice wasn’t as upset as Sirius’. If anything it had almost a playful tone to it. Why was James messing with Sirius about this?</p><p>“It - it doesn’t matter! I mean, of course he should be here. It’s your house and all! I’m just - I’m just saying…” Sirius was stuttering...this was definitely new. “I’m just saying you could have <em> told </em>me so I could have you know...prepared myself. Mentally.” </p><p>Prepared himself...mentally? They spend literally every minute of every day together at school. Why would he have to ‘prepare’ himself for Remus? Was he that much of an inconvenience?</p><p>“You know, you wouldn’t have to prepare yourself if you just told him that you-” Remus moved in the bed and the mattress creaked. James stopped whatever it was he was about to say, but continued speaking. “Well, prepare yourself Pads. ‘Cause he’s here.” Remus didn’t have to see it to know James was smirking. </p><p>The two appeared to be stopping their conversation for now and Remus decided to take this moment to rise out of bed - looking much more disoriented than he was in order to give the illusion of just waking up. </p><p>“Morning Moony!” James threw the covers off and hopped out of bed. “It’s Christmas Eve boys! We got work to do - get dressed!” </p><p>James grabbed clothes from his closet and began hastily undressing and redressing himself. Remus looked over and noticed Sirius had yet to even make an effort to get out of bed. </p><p>Remus didn’t know how to address the man in this moment - the conversation he overheard still echoing in his ears. Thankfully, Sirius spoke first. “We better get moving. There’s going to be a lot happening today.” Remus noted the fake frustration in Sirius’ voice. </p><p>Remus knew that Sirius’ anti-Christmas charade was just that - a charade. He also knew that there was no place better to Sirius than the Potter’s, and if that meant having “work to do” then so be it. </p><p>The two both made their way towards clothes and dressed, moving to follow James out of the room. </p><p>“Morning boys!” Mr. Potter’s voice boomed from the dining room as they all made their way towards the kitchen. “Hello Remus! I didn’t know you were coming!” </p><p>Remus threw a wide-eyed look towards James who pretended to not see it. </p><p>“Oh nonsense! I told you I invited the boy yesterday, Fleamont. You never listen.” Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance before coming around the table to hug Remus and sit him in a chair for breakfast. “You sit right there and you eat up. You’re going to need your strength today.” </p><p>Remus indeed sat, but not without looking around the table in confusion. What on earth would they be doing today? No one seemed to catch his look except Sirius who returned it with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. </p><p>He quickly found out what ‘work’ had to be done today. It seems as though the Potter family takes Christmas quite seriously. Remus always knew this, with James making a big fuss about it at school - charming everyone’s sweaters the week before they left with Christmas lights . But he never really thought they’d (James, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Potter) be in the middle of a muggle tree farm picking out a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. </p><p>“James...don’t you already have a tree? I mean, I know I saw it last night in the living room…” Remus was following behind the man who looked like a kid in a candy store at this tree farm. </p><p>“Yes - well that’s just one though.” James walked off ahead of Remus, leaving him still in a state of confusion. </p><p>“It’s a tradition they have.” Sirius came up from behind and was now walking alongside Remus. Remus hated the way the light snowfall seemed to gather on Sirius’ charcoal beanie before eventually falling onto, yet another, black sweater. He also hated himself for noticing...and staring. Remus quickly tore his eyes away from the snow on the man’s torso and looked up. “They come on Christmas Eve to look over the remaining trees - you know, the ones no one has picked by now. They choose the most pathetic looking one and take it home. To show it ‘love’.” Sirius made air quotes on the last word and rolled his eyes. </p><p>Remus laughed but also thought it sounded like the most Potter thing in the world. </p><p>“Sirius! Come give us a hand!” A yell came from somewhere through the trees up ahead. </p><p> “Yeah alright!” Sirius shot Remus a smile that made Remus’ heart stop before running off to join the others. </p><p>Being a muggle tree farm, the men couldn’t use magic to levitate the tree. When Sirius said they would pick a pathetic tree, he thought he meant puny or stunted. </p><p>But no. This was one of the largest Christmas trees he had ever seen - yet extremely pitiful. What it lacked in beauty, it made up for in height. The branches were cracked and most of them were nearly bare - if not completely so. </p><p>The men brushed off an attempt by the tree farm worker to help carry it to their car, seeing as how they didn’t actually have a car (but of course, he couldn’t know that.) </p><p>The four of them spread themselves throughout the tree and with several grunts and  curses, picked it up and began moving it as far away from the farm as they could. Once they were far enough, Mr. Potter shrunk the tree down and shoved it into his pocket with a triumphant “ha!” </p><p>Using Mr. Potter as a side-along, the boys returned some hours later to the Potter residence utterly exhausted. More than once Sirius stated, “how do muggles do that without magic?!” And all Remus could do was grunt in understanding. </p><p>They regained their strength and Sirius and James decided to go flying before dinner, leaving Remus alone in James’ room. It wasn’t until they were gone that he actually realized how much he needed some peace and quiet. He changed into something more comfortable, and something that didn’t smell like trees and sweat. He reached through his bag once again for his trusty pair of bottoms and threw on another sweater he had brought - this one being a gift from his mother the year before (dark brown with flecks of white and gold.) </p><p>He grabbed a pair of knit socks and one of the five books he brought with him and made his way towards his mattress. He curled up against the cold window and settled in. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he did know he was no longer sitting by the window but was in a much more horizontal position with his head seeming to have found his pillow. He awoke, once again, to whispers. </p><p>“Should we wake him?” In what he supposed was a whisper, Sirius remarked. </p><p>“I don’t know. You could just go over there and kiss him. You know two birds, one stone.” James let out a hard sound that sounded like he had been hit in the stomach. Which, knowing Sirius, he probably had. </p><p>Remus froze all over at the words ‘kiss him’. What was James playing at? </p><p>James didn’t seem to let the hit stop him. “I’m just saying. We need him to wake up and you need to let him know you-”, but he was once again cut off by another hit - this one sounding much harder.</p><p>Sirius coughed and Remus pretended that that was what woke him up. </p><p>“Mum says dinner is ready. We’re just gonna change and then we can all head to the dining room.” James was already moving through his room and shaking off clothes along the way. </p><p>Sirius seemed more hesitant to change and Remus hoped it didn’t have to do with James’ comment. Remus removed himself from his warm mattress and began to change himself for dinner. </p><p>James was dressed and ready first and gave a quick ‘see you in there!’ before leaving Sirius and Remus finishing getting dressed in the room. </p><p>It took every ounce of self-control he had not to look over at the other man in the room. He allowed himself one quick glance and quickly regretted it. Sirius was midway, with only his black slacks and belt on. He had just placed his shirt over his head and was in the middle of pulling it down. </p><p>His head popped out from the top and his eyes once again fell on Remus, who looked away quickly. </p><p>Remus finished dressing and quickly tore out of the room. </p><p>Remus took a place at the table next to James and across from Sirius with Mr. and Mrs. Potter at the ends of the table. Remus had really hoped to sit next to Sirius as to not tempt himself to look up and directly stare at the man, but Mrs. Potter insisted he sit next to James. </p><p>As soon as everyone was seated, the food popped up in front of them. Everything looked amazing and Remus quickly began making himself a plate. </p><p>“So boys, how is school going? Any girls you’ve got your eye on?” Remus stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and quickly noticed Sirius did the same. “You know James here only ever talks about that Evans girl. You’d think she was the only girl in that school.” Mr. Potter let out a snort. </p><p>“No dear! See this is why I’m saying you don’t listen! Don’t you remember, James told us they’re-”</p><p>“Mum!” James was giving his mother a hard stare and furiously shaking his head. </p><p>“I do remember, dear, but I just wasn’t sure. You know some people like both.” Mr. Potter was looking at his son who had now conveniently decided to not make eye contact with anyone at the table. </p><p>Remus flushed. What had James told them about him? Wait - Mrs. Potter said “they’re” as in...they...as in not just him. </p><p>Shit - no really, what had James told them?! </p><p>Seeming to come to the same conclusion at the exact same time - Remus looked up and caught Sirius staring at him. </p><p>“Actually sir, I went on a date a bit before we left for break.” Sirius took a quick drink from his cup before adding on, “Um - with a” Sirius let out a small cough, “with a girl.” </p><p>Remus’ heart dropped. He didn’t know about any ‘date’. And wouldn’t that be something he would have known about? Wouldn’t he have known if Sirius had gone out on a date with a girl while at school…? He was his best friend, right?</p><p>Mrs. Potter’s face turned into one of confusion. “Oh - so just Remus likes men, then?” </p><p>That was it. Remus was done. </p><p>Sirius’ eyes shot up quick from the table and directly at Remus who was slowly sliding further and further in his chair - maybe the table was a portkey that would take him to a sunny, tropical beach somewhere. Anywhere. So long as it wasn’t this table. </p><p>Remus moved his eyes to James who looked to be over avoiding eye contact and instead seemed rather amused by the turn in conversation. </p><p>Sirius continued to stare at Remus before eventually blurting out, “No! No I like men too!” </p><p>Having obviously not thought about saying it before he actually said it, Sirius’ face turned a shade of red Remus had never seen before. </p><p>James, apparently giving up any notion of being remorseful for being the cause of the conversation (you know, having outed Remus to his PARENTS and all), was now obviously covering his face with his hand in a failed attempt to mask a smile. </p><p>“I mean - I like men as well as...women.” Sirius eventually got the full sentence out, eyes never leaving Remus.  </p><p>Remus withered under the stare - unsure of what the eyes fixed upon him meant. </p><p>Wait - Sirius liked men?</p><p>“Oh! I see! Yes well that makes sense then doesn’t it dear? With what James told us and all?” Mrs. Potter was happily smiling at all of the men seated around her table. </p><p>“Yes - yes it does.” Answered her smug son, still stifling a laugh. </p><p>Mr. Potter finally turned the conversation towards quidditch - a safe subject for Remus because it meant he didn’t have to pay attention and could instead have the mental breakdown he was due. </p><p>Sirius liked men. Okay. But, why hadn’t he told him? Dumb question and a bit hypocritical seeing as how Remus hadn’t told Sirius either… But, wait, did James know? About both of them? </p><p>And he never said anything! He let Remus have his personal breakdown alone! </p><p>But Remus didn’t just like men...he liked Sirius. No - he loved Sirius. </p><p>That’s the problem. That’s why James hadn’t said anything. Because Sirius does like men, he just doesn’t like….him. </p><p>“Moony?” A soft voice came from across the table and Remus finally snapped out of his inner turmoil. </p><p>He looked up to find the table empty, dishes cleared, and Sirius standing behind his chair looking at him with concern. </p><p>“So-sorry, what?” </p><p>Sirius gave a small smile that killed Remus. If he wasn’t dead from embarrassment earlier - he definitely was now. </p><p>“I said do you want to take a walk outside with me?” Sirius handed Remus his scarf and gloves, obviously expecting Remus to say ‘yes’. Remus took the items and placed the scarf around his neck, tight, purely out of anxiety. </p><p>This was it. This was when Sirius and he would have ‘the talk’. The ‘I love you...but like a brother’ talk. </p><p>He took his sweet time putting on his gloves and only then noticed that Sirius was already dressed - same beanie from earlier, sans snow. </p><p>The two went out the back door of the Potters’ house and into the backyard. They walked side by side in silence for a moment until they found themselves in the center of the yard - away from the house, but still close enough to have the light cover them. </p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus decided to beat him to the punch. “Look - you really don’t have to say it. I already know.” </p><p>Sirius gave a look that held a mixture of relief and confusion. “You - you do?” </p><p>“I do and we really don’t have to do this. It’s fine, really. I get it.” </p><p>The confusion set in more on Sirius. “Don’t have to do what? What do you get?” </p><p>“Oh please, Sirius. Spare me, okay? Just-” Remus looked down at his hands and even thought he had gloves on and wasn’t particularly cold, but in need of something to do, he pulled the ends of his sleeves down to cover his palms. “Just tell me it won’t ruin us…” </p><p>Remus’ eyes went wide at his own statement and quickly corrected himself. “I mean like our friendship!” </p><p>“Oh - our friendship…” Sirius let out hesitantly and looked around the backyard a bit. </p><p>Remus followed his eyes and settled them on the house where the blinds to the kitchen had been pulled open and a very obvious James Potter seemed to be watching from inside.</p><p>James noticed them looking and quickly darted out of the frame, but not before they saw him move his head in what was obviously an eye roll. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, just because I…” Remus looked back down at his hands and noticed Sirius looked down with him. Remus let out an exhale and decided to just get it all out there. “Just because I like you doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t have to change anything - I’ll get over it.” </p><p>Well, he definitely wasn’t going to mention the love part. </p><p>Sirius seemed to move closer, if that was possible. Remus hadn’t noticed just how close the man had gotten in the past few minutes. </p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but both men were quickly distracted by something floating towards them out the corner of their eyes. </p><p>Remus squinted and noticed the object was steadily moving towards them. It wasn’t until it was close enough for him to grab it did he realize what it was...mistletoe. </p><p>The object hovered over them. “But see...that’s the thing. I don’t want you to get over it.” Sirius took a final step closer and was close enough for Remus to feel the air leaving him. Sirius took Remus by the chin and tilted it just enough to where they were level and then moved in. </p><p>Remus didn’t even have time to process the proximity change and the hand on his chin before he felt lips pressed against his. </p><p>He met the other man with hesitation - unsure of what this was supposed to mean. Did Sirius like him too? Was this just because there’s mistletoe? No, that’s dumb. But where did the mistletoe come from? I mean, he understands magic - but it doesn’t typically just float about on it’s own, does it?</p><p>“Stop thinking.” Sirius pulled back for a split second to speak before his lips were back on Remus. </p><p>Remus listened. He forced his brain to stop and enjoy the moment. </p><p>“Fucking finally!” A yell coming from the back of the house startled them apart. “Mum!” James yelled behind his back. “It happened! I told you!” </p><p>A second later and Mrs. Potter came from around James and peered at them from the back door. “Oh! Isn’t that wonderful. Such a cute couple!” </p><p>Remus and Sirius looked at each other before both cracked a smile that led to an out-right laugh. </p><p>The next morning, Remus once again awoke to the sound of whispers.</p><p>“So you told him, right?” James sounded as though he was in the middle of letting out a yawn. </p><p>“I mean, I kissed him. I didn’t tell him...but I mean…” Sirius’ voice was raspy from just waking up. </p><p>“What is with you two?! I mean, how could I have known about this this whole time, and you two can’t have one bloody conversation?” </p><p>“You don’t kiss someone then immediately say you love them!” Remus’ ears perked up. “We can’t all be you.” </p><p>“All I’m saying is that when I do kiss Lily, I will most definitely tell her that I love her.” </p><p>Remus sat up in bed and enjoyed the shock on the mens’ faces. “The day you kiss Lily Evans is the day I play for Bulgaria in the World Cup.” James sneered but Remus turned to look at Sirius. “And -,” Remus paused. “And I love you too.” </p><p>Sirius’ mouth fell open as James pushed the covers off his bed and jumped out of bed. “It’s a Christmas miracle!” </p><p>“Now let’s open presents boys!” James hopped out the room. Remus was enjoying the look on Sirius’ face still and slowly maneuvered himself out of his own covers. </p><p>He walked over towards Sirius’ bed and sat beside him. Sirius took one second to adjust to the proximity before his lips were back on Remus. </p><p>Remus pulled away with a smile before things could progress. “I have a gift for you.” </p><p>The way Sirius’ eyes lit up was precious. </p><p>The two made their way into the living area with the Potters to unwrap gifts. James opened all of his with lightning speed and was quickly surrounded by a broom cleaning kit and quidditch gloves (from his father most likely), two new books (definitely from his mum), a poster of some group of people dressed in all black with their tongues hanging out (which Remus had never heard of and based on James’ face, he didn’t either). James already placed Remus’ gifts on himself, a matching sweater/hat combo that Remus had spelled to show Christmas lights all year. </p><p>Remus moved to open his gifts - the Potters had given each of them a new scarf. Remus wanted to point out that they were matching, but then quickly realized that that was probably the point. Next, he opened James’ which ended up being nothing but sweets that tumbled out the packaging before Remus could even open it properly - he appeared to have gotten the same thing for Sirius, as evident by the man shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth while haphazardly opening his gift from Remus. </p><p>Sirius stopped midway and stared down in disbelief but fixing his eyes on Remus. Remus smiled in a giddy way - one because he knew Sirius would love his gift and two because he knew Sirius would look damn good in it. Oh, and three because Sirius is now his and therefore he gets to tell Sirius how good he looks in it. </p><p>Sirius put the gift on immediately, showing if off to the room. </p><p>“You know, I’ve been telling Phemia here that I wanted a leather jacket but she never would get me one!” Mr. Potter exclaimed while admiring Sirius’ new gift. </p><p>“Yes, honey. But that’s because it wouldn’t look right on you.” Mrs. Potter gave her husband’s shoulder a pat. </p><p>Remus moved to open his gift from Sirius, which based on the wrapping he could tell was a book. He opened it up to find it was actually a collection of books, all with beautiful bindings and covers. <em> The Complete Works of Jane Austen. </em>The front of the collection read. </p><p>Remus looked up at Sirius with confusion before James quickly yelled out, “Hey!! Lily reads those! I’ve seen her!” </p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes because of course James had seen Lily reading a book and remember the title of it. “Yes James, where do you think I got the recommendation from?” </p><p>“You talked to Lily? About a gift for Remus?” James squeaked out at a volume he probably meant to be soft. “Without me…?” </p><p>With another eye roll Sirius was looking at Remus. “Well, what do you think? They’re muggle and I know you pretty much read the same wizard books over and over again - so I thought...maybe I would get you something different.” </p><p>And for the millionth time in the past six years, Remus’ heart melted. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas, 1999</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Potter is bringing his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, home after the war to meet the two men who raised him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a time jump (about 20 years) after the first chapter. In this one, Harry was raised by Remus and Sirius, both of whom live through the war.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco felt a winter chill hit his neck as he looked up at the dark door in front of him. He stood in front of a house he had heard so much about over the years; either from his mother, who remembers it as nothing but terrifying, or Harry who remembers it as his childhood home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s hand is clenched around his and he can feel the hard calluses of the other man pressed against his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at the man on his left, dark haired and wiry glasses. An excited and hopeful look sits in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco can’t help but feel this is a terrible idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only began nine months ago. The war, though a year and a half past, still lingers in Draco’s mind and he can’t believe how much his life has changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Harry began as nothing more than an experimental kiss, alone in the 8th year common room over Easter hols. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss that led to heavy snogging sessions behind tapestries and in various classrooms around the castle between Easter and the week before graduation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed in Harry’s face the moment he told him he wanted them to be together properly. A sick joke at his expense, he was sure. But Harry’s face said otherwise. He promptly came out to the rest of the 8th years and waited for Draco to follow suit before acknowledging their relationship openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took him on a date in Hogsmeade the night before graduation. A night Draco knows he will never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then they’ve been pretty quiet about their relationship. Their friends know and that was enough. At least for Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he stands on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, ready to meet Harry’s godfathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must be why his hands are sweating and his heart is pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco has been, for lack of a better word, disinherited. His choices during and after the war proved to be difficult for the family and led to quite a bit of ostracizing by the wizarding community. Not that Draco really cared, but his parents did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco decided to return to Hogwarts for his 8th year and leave his family, he was given a warning by his father. When he decided, while at Hogwarts, to not continue the Malfoy business and to instead become a potioneer, his father gave him another warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Draco explained he had no plans to marry a witch and produce an heir, on account of his sexuality, that seemed to be the final straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was without even knowing about Harry and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he is spending Christmas with his boyfriend, Harry Potter, and his two godfathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who, by the way, haven’t exactly given their blessing on the relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens to a confused, yet ecstatic Sirius Black. Draco drops Harry’s hand abruptly as Harry sends him a frustrated eye roll before being pulled into a tight hug by his godfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you use the floo?” Sirius let Harry go and took a step back to soak him in, he hasn’t looked over at Draco yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t want to come in the middle of something. I told you, after last time, I’m scared, Pads.” Harry and Sirius are both laughing at something Draco knows nothing about and he stands there fidgeting with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as if the words took a moment to sink in, Sirius looks towards Draco and his face falls. Draco can’t help but take that as a bad sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat before even attempting speech. “Hello, Mr. Black.” He extends a hand towards the wizard in the doorway, who has yet to move, speak, or seemingly even breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Harry at the door?” Draco can hear footsteps coming from behind Sirius and knows Harry’s other parental unit is coming. “Why are you letting them stand out there in the cold? Bring them in, Sirius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus appears beside his husband in the doorway and throws an arm around the man before settling his eyes on Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Black.” Draco extends his hand again towards the other man, this time with what he hopes to appear as more confidence. Remus shakes it firmly and looks between Sirius and Harry. Draco imagines Remus can feel the same awkwardness Draco can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continues to stand on his left, rocking back and forth on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had a feeling this was how this was going to go. Harry had told his godfathers about them months ago, but this is the first time they are meeting...properly. Draco doesn’t count the few times their paths had crossed before and during the war and he hopes Harry’s godfathers don’t either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, he doesn’t think this is the best way for them to all meet, but Harry insisted and this is Harry’s family, not his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, with the absence of his own parents and the increasing importance of Harry in his life...this could one day be his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t have time to panic about that thought before he is being pulled through the doorway and the sharp smell of cinnamon hits him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, boys. I’ll show you to your room so you can unpack.” Remus begins to lead them up the main staircase which is decorated with bright, twinkling lights and down a hallway lined with photos of a very small, and very adorable baby Harry. Draco spends his time watching the moving images grow older rather than listening to Harry and Remus bicker about Harry being able to show his boyfriend to his room and not needing a chaperone. It isn’t until they are in Harry’s room that Draco realizes Sirius is nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, I’ll let you two get settled in. I’m going to try and help Kreacher with the stew. Wish me luck.” Remus shoots Harry and Draco a small smile before exiting the room. He seems to hesitate with the door before fully deciding to close it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is extremely ‘Harry’. The bed is fixed, yet rumpled with maroon and gold bedsheets. The walls seemed lined with posters of musicians of some sort Draco has never seen before, nor heard of, and the fact that they aren’t moving leads Draco to believe they must be muggle. The images he does recognize are moving pictures of a younger Harry, some with his godfathers and some with his friends, Hermione and Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of emotion washes over Draco as he looks it all over. There’s a cross between envy and loneliness. The room feels like a time capsule that Draco isn’t a part of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to be waiting for his godfather to leave, Harry spins around to face Draco just as the door closes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, I know that look.” Draco is trying to keep a smirk off his face as Harry inches closer to him, hands outstretched to latch on to Draco. “We are not doing any of that,” he gestures up and down Harry’s frame, “while we are here. I’m uncomfortable enough as it is. I don’t need your godfathers thinking a death eater defiled their son in their own home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes and leans in to place a chaste kiss on Draco’s lips. “I imagine they already know you’ve ‘defiled’ me plenty, seeing as how we’ve been together for nearly a year.” He reaches for Draco again, letting his hands slip lower down Draco’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if that’s so, I’m not doing any of it here.” Draco pries Harry’s hands off him and pushes himself away, watching Harry’s face fall with feigned sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But, hey,” Harry pulls him back into his arms, “I already told you, it’s all going to be fine. It may take a while, but they will love you. Because I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco inhales deeply. Harry dropped the ‘L’ word on him a few weeks ago with the disclaimer that Draco wasn’t required to say it back. Draco had been flustered and confused and panicky about it for days. They hardly spoke. But Harry, ever the Gryffindor, sat Draco down and forced him to understand that just because Harry was ready, doesn’t mean Draco has to be and it doesn’t mean Harry loves him any less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also made it clear that he would be letting Draco know he loved him as much as he could, and this seems to be one of those moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco isn’t quite ready for that word yet, but he leans into Harry to give him a kiss that he hopes explains enough, or at least what he can for now. Their lips touch and one of Harry’s hands finds it way to Draco’s back while the other cups his face. The kiss heats up briefly as Harry’s lips part, a clear sign he is looking for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco has to internally scoff at the man’s persistence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick knock and the door is pushed wide open. Draco backs away from Harry quickly but he knows that Sirius saw enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius lets out a cough at the doorway. “Well, I, uh, I was told to come and get you. It appears Remus has prepared drinks. He thinks it best if we all...socialize.” Sirius never tears his eyes away from Draco and there’s a stern bite to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watches as Harry rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Draco has become all too familiar with in the days after the war. “Right, we will be right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gives his godson and Draco another look before exiting the room, seeming to make it a point to keep the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco waits a moment to make sure Sirius is out of ear-shot. “See! This is why I told you I’m not doing that here!” Draco wants to sound angry, but he can tell from Harry’s smirk that it isn’t working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exit the room and walk down the hallway towards a part of the house Draco hasn’t seen yet. It’s the day before Christmas Eve so he really shouldn’t be as surprised as he is to find the most beautiful Christmas tree placed near the fireplace in the living room. They enter and Draco is taken aback by the simplistic beauty of the room, so unlike the raw elegance of the Manor. He can see the appeal of growing-up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco follows Harry’s lead and sits next to him on the large, deep brown worn sofa opposite the tree. Remus hands them warm cups of what Draco believes to be hot cocoa but upon further inspection has a splash of firewhisky in it. For this, Draco is grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't help but notice the way the other two men sit in their own chairs to the left and right of Harry and Draco, respectively. It feels somewhat uncomfortable, so Draco makes a point to focus on the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a, um, beautiful tree you have Mr. and Mr. Black. Truly.” He doesn’t know why but it feels as though it took every ounce of him to get those words out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius seems unimpressed by the compliment, but Remus lights up. “Oh, thank you Draco. Yes, that’s just one of our many trees in the house but by far our most beautiful.” Remus offers him a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, my boy, how are things at the DMLE? Still top of your class at defense?” Sirius shifts the conversation rather abruptly in Draco’s opinion, but he is in no position to say anything. He looks over at his boyfriend instead and watches as Harry grows slightly uncomfortable with the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s all going fine. Still rubbish with the exam preparations though, but Hermione’s been helping Ron and I quite a bit. Should be good to go by this time next year.” Harry has taken to rubbing his hands along his pant legs and Draco can feel the tension starting up. Harry doesn’t want to continue with the Aurors but hasn’t found the nerve to tell his godfathers just yet. They had discussed Harry having the conversation at Christmas, but Draco felt his godfathers might find a way to tie it back to Draco and pleaded with Harry to wait a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows it’s selfish, but judging by the ‘welcome’ he has received, he doesn’t regret the decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you, Draco? What is it you do for a living?” Oddly, Draco thinks this is an attempt by Remus to include him but he’s fairly sure Harry has already told them all about him. Honestly, he doesn’t mind the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a sip from his cup before placing it on the small side table next to the sofa. “Oh, um, I work as a potioneer at an apothecary in Diagon Alley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fascinating work, what’s the name of the place? Perhaps we’ve been or ought to go, Sirius.” Remus looks to his husband who seems to be holding back an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Aconite, just off the Main Street next to Potage’s.” Remus looks to be thinking it over. “Hmm, haven’t seen it. Have you, Pads?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m sure it’s...lovely. Although, Draco,” Draco doesn’t like the way the man says his name, “I would have thought you would find more comfort working in a place in Knockturn. I don’t imagine you get too much business in Diagon. But it’s awfully kind of them to have hired you, given your...history.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is. Seems the other Mr. Black is perfectly ready to discuss these topics right out the gate. All in all, Draco knew it was coming. He had told Harry just the same the several times they discussed this visit. But Harry said, ‘No, he won’t say anything. It’ll all be fine.’ Alas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” Remus scolded his husband from across the living space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Remus? I’m merely making conversation with our guest, as you were. I simply mean it couldn’t have been easy getting work after…” Sirius gestures towards Draco and makes an obvious glance towards his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads. Stop.” Harry’s body has turned rigid in a way Draco knows means he’s angry. Properly, angry. Draco places a hand on his boyfriend’s leg in the most innocent way possible, all too aware at the audience he has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s fine.” Draco clears his voice and looks back towards the dark-haired wizard. Sirius seems to have found his tea fascinating and is staring at it intently, circling his fingers around the top of the cup. “And yes, Mr. Black, it was quite difficult to find work. But my marks in our final year at Hogwarts were more than enough to secure me a job as a potioneer. Now, if I had plans for the Ministry, that would have been another story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius makes an non-committal hum of acknowledgement and the room shifts amidst the discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Draco. Not that we aren’t happy to have you,” Sirius scoffs and receives a glare from his husband, “but what about your family? How are your parents doing?” Remus is looking at him in such earnest that it seems Harry hasn’t quite told them everything. Harry shoots him an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! How are ole’ Lucius and Narcissa? Still frigid and half-sane?” The mention of his parents creates a pit in Draco’s stomach as he looks to his boyfriend for support. The man is already up and off the sofa before Draco can even respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads. That’s enough!” Harry’s voice mixes with Remus. “Honestly, Sirius!” There is a mixture of yelling at Sirius and Sirius, still sitting and nursing his drink, barking back at his family. Draco can’t catch too much of it, but he hears the words ‘guest’, ‘boyfriend’, ‘death eater’, and ‘Christmas’ enough times to catch the gist of the argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rises from the sofa and watches as the voices hush. “I think I’ll just…” Draco looks towards the entryway of the room and begins to walk out. Harry is quick behind him and moves them into the adjoining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I knew this was a bad idea. I don’t even know why I’m here!” Draco’s voice is shaking. It seems to have taken every bit of him to not respond to the earlier fight and to place his ‘Malfoy Mask’ on to hide his true emotions. But not with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea! It’s just going to take getting used to!” Draco scoffs and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t belong here Harry! That’s been made pretty obvious. You’re the only one who can’t seem to see it! This isn’t my family!” Harry looks as if he’s about to fight back, but Draco stops him by marching out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He literally runs into Sirius on his way out and doesn’t bother to stop. He doesn’t know he’s leaving the house until he’s doing it and by then it’s too late. He hears the front door slam behind him and he’s hit by the same chill from earlier, magnified by the fact that his coat is currently laying on Harry’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing Harry will come for him any second, Draco walks out of the gate and down a side alley, away from muggles and apparates to the first place that comes to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appears with a jolt, his boots hitting the snow beneath them with a crunch and faces the street. The road is lined with snow on both sides and tall trees shining bright with Christmas lights. Shops are busy with people moving in and out, carrying bags upon bags as they gather their last minute gifts for the holiday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco knows most people would be surprised to hear him say this, but muggle London is beautiful this time of year. Harry took him here last year when they were just ‘friends’. He made a show of scoffing at the people, their clothes, and their odd behavior, but Harry saw through all of it. He saw the way his eyes lit up at the storefronts dressed for Christmas, the smell of sweets coming through various shops, and the hustle and bustle of the shoppers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was overwhelming and perfect at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a place in which Draco could simply blend. He wasn’t a death eater, he wasn’t a wizard, he wasn’t...anyone. He was simply a fellow shopper, moving through the streets with his muggle friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while the fight with Harry and his family still lingers in his mind and makes his body feel terrible, the bliss of the street still exists, even if only feint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanders through the heavily crowded streets, slowly stopping at storefronts and contemplating buying Harry another Christmas present. But the thought alone creates a pit in his stomach as he thinks of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure how long he’s out for, but he starts to realize he should probably head back when the crowd begins to die down and the lights begin to dim. He fights with himself about whether to return to Grimmauld or simply go back to his flat, alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just the thought of it is enough to make a nasty feeling wash over him. The idea of going back to his flat, alone, with an angry Harry sitting in his childhood home upset with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That image brings him back to Grimmauld and has him staring up at the same door from earlier, now darker with the setting of the sun. He knocks softly, aware of the time and is relieved when Harry is the one to answer the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them speak as Harry takes Draco’s hand and leads him into the house. The halls look different in the darkness and with only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Harry’s wand lighting the way. Harry is already dressed for bed. His black joggers and maroon long-sleeve sitting on him comfortably. They arrive in Harry’s room and Harry seems to make no effort to talk. Draco was hoping for this. He simply wants to crawl into his own pajamas, lay on Harry’s chest, and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawls into bed beside Harry and waits for the inevitable arm to open. Panic grips Draco when the arm lays firmly by Harry’s side, but relief washes over him when Harry rolls his eyes, puts on a small smile, and opens up. Draco nestles in and falls firmly asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awakes slowly, attempting to remember the events of yesterday that led him to a warm, yet empty bed and light streaming into a room that isn’t his. The events flood his mind at once. Arriving at Grimmauld, the fight with Harry and his godfathers, muggle London, and Harry’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Harry, Draco looks around the room frantically and realizes Harry is gone. He gets out of the bed, against his better judgement to lie-in and enjoy the warmth. He dresses hastily, anxious to see where Harry went to and hoping he was merely in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although that might mean he’s with Sirius and Draco just isn’t ready for that conversation yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco walks through the hallway and down the staircase realizing he isn’t sure where the kitchen is in this large house. The strong, familiar smell of coffee draws him towards a light in an area of the main hallway and he walks in to find Remus standing over the counter, a mug mid-raise to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Draco.” The man gives a small smile and Draco takes a moment to look around the space. The room is by far the brightest in the entire house, or at least what he’s seen so far. There’s a small, wooden dining table near a window that overlooks the backyard. Remus catches his eye and motions for Draco to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” He nods and continues to look around the space, no longer wondering if Harry is here. Seemingly reading his mind, Remus speaks as he pours Draco a cup. “Harry and Sirius are out for the morning. It’s a little bit of a tradition.” The man gets a dreamy, yet remorseful look on his face as if he’s remembering something, but it quickly goes away as he continues on. “I suppose you’ll hear all about that when they return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco fakes a smile and nods along, inwardly dreading this day already. If Harry is gone, what is he to do? And why hadn’t Harry mentioned anything about this ‘tradition’? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t look so sad. You and I will have our own things to get done today.” Draco cocks an eyebrow as he takes his first sip from his cup. As soon as it hits his tongue he’s immediately more relaxed. “Oh, yes. You see, I have quite a bit of baking that needs to be done today. And I have it on good authority that you have quite a sweet tooth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but I’m no good with baking. I’ve never really…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence and admit the fact that he’s never really had to cook for himself. Or at all, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’re good at potions. It’s very much the same. You’ll see.” Remus gave him a wink and continued sipping from his coffee before placing it down and beginning to make a plate. Draco had been so confused by the situation that he hadn’t even realized there was food behind the man, sitting on the stove and counter. He finished the plate and placed it front of Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Draco ate, he watched the other man pull items from cupboards and off of shelves. As he moved around the kitchen, he began freely talking with Draco, but seeming to not need a response. “You see, this became a tradition of my own after I realized I completely lost Sirius and Harry to Christmas Eve morning. I needed something to do while they were gone. At first, Kreacher insisted on helping, but over the years I’ve worn him down and now it’s just my own special thing. And well, I guess, yours too now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt the words grip his chest and he quickly pushed them away. This was Harry’s family. Harry’s family. Not his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus finally motioned for Draco to join him in the kitchen and began giving out instructions. For the most part, Remus was right. This was a lot like potions. There were items that needed to go in at certain times and in some cases in certain ways or in a certain order. There were time amounts that went into the actual cooking of things. And overall, they worked alongside each other with relative ease. Draco occasionally asking what they were making and finding out it was apple turnovers and something that involved custard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus told him what to grab and when, often switching back and forth between stories about Harry and ingredients or instructions. Draco was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying this and how seemingly simple and easy was. Not just the baking, but being around Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He highly doubted the same would be said for the other Mr. Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize to you about my husband’s behavior last night.” The conversation came out of nowhere and took Draco by surprise. He continued to stir his bowl of custard (without magic because apparently it ‘tastes better that way’, according to Remus). “He’s just...he’s just having a hard time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a small hum, unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making excuses. I don’t condone what he said to you or how he treated you, but...it’s been hard for us. I want to say since the war, but I would have to acknowledge which one. And in all honesty, it’s been hard for a very long time.” Remus pulled out the pie crust and placed his oven mitts on the counter before turning to look directly at Draco. “I can see how happy you make Harry. And trust me, Sirius can too. He just won’t acknowledge it yet. But trust me, he’ll come around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still unsure of how to respond, he gives a small nod. Remus seemed to accept the gesture and gave a smile before patting him on the shoulder. “Right! Well, best get these done before the boys get home. If I’ve learned anything it’s that they are going to come barreling through that door and in much need of food, a shower, and probably a rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t help but think, what on earth were they doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished just in time, with Remus pulling out the last batch of turnovers from the oven as the sounds of Harry and Sirius coming through the door echoed through the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus dusted his hands on his pants and motioned for Draco to move towards the floo. “They’ll be needing our help soon. Come along.” Draco moved but stayed in a state of confusion. When they arrived back at the floo, Draco’s confusion became deeper as he noticed nothing they could need ‘help’ with. The two stood there smiling at each other in front of the fireplace, Harry dusting off soot from his pant legs. He looked as though he had just spent hours in the wilderness which, again, increased Draco’s confusion but also made him pause to acknowledge how good Harry looked like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught Harry’s eyes as he looked around the room before the man came towards him. He gave him a small peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Sorry I didn’t tell you before. I meant to tell you yesterday and I didn’t want to wake you this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a small nod and watched as Harry went back towards Sirius who seemed to be taking something out of his pocket. Draco watched as the man pulled out his wand and aimed it at what looked like a pile of branches in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The item grew to thrice it’s size but remained as nothing more than branches with pitiful, droopy leaves sprouting out in odd places. He watched as the three men looked at it carefully before Sirius spoke. “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco dared not speak as silence filled the room for several moments. The four of them staring at this sad tree. Harry finally broke the tension and patted Sirius on the back, the sound breaking Sirius out of his trance. “I think I’ll go wash up and take a bit of a nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cleared his voice before speaking, but Draco thought he could still hear a quiver as he spoke. “Yes, yes. I think I will as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and led them out of the room and towards the staircase. Draco trailed behind him, following him to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry plopped down onto the bed as soon as he arrived in the room and ran a hand over his face. “That really shouldn’t be as exhausting as it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco came and sat next to him, running his hand along Harry’s thigh. “Care to fill me in on what on earth is going on and why there is a nearly dead tree standing in your sitting room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked and sat up next to Draco. “Yeah, sorry about all that. Like I said, I was going to tell you yesterday, but…” He broke off and looked down at his hands. Draco was afraid they were actually going to have to acknowledge the events of yesterday, but Harry continued. “It’s a tradition, you see.” Draco nodded along. He had found that much out already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his boyfriend smile as he spoke. “It goes back to my parents. Or, my father really. And my grandfather. They used to go out on Christmas Eve and get the saddest looking tree left and bring it home. In addition to the tree they already had. Sirius used to go with them.” Harry’s smile faded slightly as he looked back down at his hands. “We started it when I was really little and we’ve only really ever skipped it once. During the…” He didn’t need to finish that sentence. Draco understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s probably the most Harry Potter thing I’ve ever heard. Saving pitiful trees from their death on Christmas Eve. Sounds like you come from a long line of saviors.” Draco knocked into Harry’s shoulder and watched as the man smiled and knocked back against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a yawn and laid back on the bed. He motioned for Draco to lay with him, and even though he wasn’t tired, he did. He laid alongside Harry and listened as the man attempted to stay awake and ask Draco about spending time with Remus. Draco went on and on about the baking and potions and their talks, but by the time he was done, Harry was out cold. He listened as soft snores escaped him and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was nowhere near tired, but didn’t want to disturb Harry. He laid there and let his thoughts run wild. He wondered what his parents were doing for Christmas this year. He knew their annual gala was out of the question. Even if this is the second Christmas since the war, their name still carries enough with it to keep most people away from the Manor. He hoped his mother decorated at least. He always loved her decorations, even if they were austere and somewhat intimidating for such a jovial holiday. He honestly couldn’t care less about his father, but he wondered what his mother might have thought about Harry and their relationship. He thinks she would approve, she always seemed to have a soft spot for Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a small laugh at the memories of his mother talking about ‘The Boy Who Lived’ when Draco was smaller before his father would shut down the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, he could have sworn he heard a small knock at the door. He looked towards it in hopes that he might catch the sound again. When the second knock came, this time firmer, he glanced towards Harry to make sure he was still sleeping and slowly rose out of the bed as quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and was met face-to-face with Sirius Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s asleep right now. I can wake him if you like, though he seemed pretty tired.” Draco kept his voice as low as possible, but Sirius merely tilted his head indicating for Draco to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He contemplated not going, but knew that was childish and quietly closed the door behind him and began following the other man down the hallway. Draco thought they would be going towards the stairs, but Sirius made a turn down a hallway that Draco, once again, didn’t know existed. This house was much too large. And that’s coming from someone who grew up in Malfoy Manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a small room where the door was already open. Sirius gestured for Draco to move inside and once he did, he could see a small setup. Another dark brown sofa, two lighter brown loveseats, and a small coffee table in the middle. They were all positioned around another fireplace. Sirius motioned for Draco to sit and he did while the other man pointed his wand towards the fireplace and it lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down in a huff and things were awkward and silent for a moment. Draco began to wonder if this was for a purpose or if the other man was just attempting to be intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard your conversation with Harry yesterday.” Draco looked towards the man in confusion. “Before you left.” Draco’s mind flashed back to running into Sirius on his way out and he simply nodded his head wondering where this was going. “I, uh, I wanted to apologize. For the things I said to you yesterday. I’m just…” Sirius stared at the fire for several seconds before continuing, “I’m very protective of Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. “I understand that. He’s your godson, but he doesn’t need protection from me.” He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but he appreciated having it. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry wasn’t here with them and it was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not just my godson. He’s my son. I made a promise, Remus and I both did, but…” Sirius shook his head and rose from his chair. He walked over towards the wall and stared at it. Draco shook his head in disbelief as he followed. They were staring at a very large tapestry of what looked to be a family tree. He vaguely remembered his mother mentioning something about this existing, but how he hadn’t noticed it when he walked in, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ran a hand over the branches and leaves, stopping over a spot near Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix, that seemed to be badly burned. He saw the name below, ‘Sirius’. Draco looked over the tree closely while Sirius seemed lost in thought. He saw other faces burned and recognized the name ‘Andromeda’ as his mother’s other sister. He quickly caught sight of his own name before looking away harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sirius noticed, he made no comment on the reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family, as you may or may not know, was not the most welcoming. And even as I say that, I know it’s an understatement. They despised everything about me and I them. But the Potters,” Sirius’ eyes glazed over and his mouth turned up in a small smile, “The Potters were so very different. They loved everyone. Including the son of Walburga Black. They welcomed me into their home after…well, after a lot of things. They allowed me stay with them for as long as I wanted. They became my family. James wasn’t just my best friend, he was my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco thought Harry had told him some of this when they discussed Harry’s childhood, but hearing it from Sirius made it seem so much more real. And oddly, Draco found himself identifying greatly with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius continued, “It was Christmas at the Potter’s that Remus and I finally stopped tip-toeing around each other and took the plunge. Now I look around and feel that so much has changed from that night, and yet, looking at Harry and Remus, so very much remains the same.” Sirius finally tore his eyes from the wall and looked at Draco. “And now there’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words weren’t said with disdain or even dislike. They were said in the softest tone Draco had yet heard from the man. Sirius’ dark eyes bore into him and Draco began to feel small under his watch. “Harry loves you very much. He loves you with the same strong and reckless love that all Potters have. They always love with their whole heart. That’s how James was with Lily and that’s how James’ parents were with me. And now, that’s how I’ll have to be with you. I’m not a Potter. As much as I’d hate to admit it, I’m still very much a Black. But I’ve loved enough Potters to know how it works and how important that love is. And while I may not be fully there just yet, I do know that my son cares deeply for you and for now, for me, that has to be enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had no idea what to say. Whatever he expected from this conversation, this certainly wasn’t it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him too, sir.” The minute the words were out of his mouth, he froze. He felt his eyes grow wide and his hand went slowly to his mouth as though it would be able to catch the words and put them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a small chuckle. “Harry knows that.” He leaned in closer and whispered, “Even if you haven’t told him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moved towards the door and his demeanor seemed to change. He was now much lighter. “Now, go rest and wash up for dinner. Remus invited Andromeda and her daughter, Tonks, for dinner tonight.” And with that, he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took one last look at the tapestry, making a point to not look towards his own name or face and focused instead on the names just mentioned. He found the name ‘Andromeda’ once again and hovered over the scorch marks. He brushed his fingers over it, then made his own way out of the room and back to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did end up napping alongside Harry for a short amount of time. They lazily awoke some time later with light streaming down their faces, wrapped around one another. Harry coaxed him into light snogging and pretended to be upset when Draco refused to let it progress further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually removed themselves from the bed, showered, dressed, and prepared for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco descended the staircase alongside Harry feeling significantly lighter than he had since arriving, but once they arrived back in the main living area with the beautiful Christmas tree, Draco’s stomach dropped at the sight of who he assumed to be Andromeda and Tonks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never actually met either of them. His mother and her sister didn’t get on anymore and hadn’t for a very long time. Tonks was older than him and had been out of Hogwarts by the time he arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women turned around as he and Harry made their way into the space. Neither of them looked shocked to see him, so Draco figured Remus or Sirius must have told them he would be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda promptly began walking towards him before stopping just short of him. She looked his face over before embracing him fully. Unsure of how to respond, Draco looked to Harry who looked to be masking a smile. Harry motioned with his eyes for Draco to respond, so Draco lifted his arms and gently placed them around his aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco noticed Harry and Tonks sharing a look, both hiding their smiles behind their hands. Once Andromeda was finished, she took one more look at him, and walked back towards her seat next to Tonks. Tonks merely gave Draco a smile and a nod, which after the intimate display he just experienced, he was thankful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was nowhere near as awkward as Draco had anticipated.There seemed to be a clear, unspoken rule to not discuss the war or any elements related to it. So when Tonks wiggled her eyebrows and asked how Draco and Harry came to be an ‘item’ as she called it, Harry took control. He told their story, but excluded a lot of the painful moments. The moments in which Harry and/or Draco would end up crying, shaking, reliving memories, bonding over nightmares, or just overall coping. Instead, Harry focused on the brighter moments. Taking Draco to London, flying, Hogsmeade trips, and their friends were much safer topics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly a year, huh? And no plans to move-in together?” Tonks was really quite nosy, as Draco was finding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily they were both spared from answering by Andromeda reprimanding her daughter. “Honestly, Nymphadora, stop prying. They’re young. Let them live their lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave his aunt a polite smile of appreciation. Remus soon appeared with dessert and Draco quickly noticed it was their creations from this morning. Remus was quick to mention and thank Draco for his help and comment on how he was a ‘natural’ cook. Draco felt this was a bit heavy-handed, but appreciated the sentiment just the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessert passed just as dinner, conversation continuing to flow. Draco found himself smiling around the table as he attempted to follow the various conversations happening. Sirius, Remus, and Andromeda seemed to be deep in conversation about why her husband hadn’t shown. Draco felt he was eavesdropping while listening to the conversation, and focused his attention on Tonks and Harry who seemed to be discussing Tonks’ recent date with one of the Weasleys. He couldn’t quite catch which one, but he thought they must be discussing Charlie, purely based on the mention of dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As goodbyes approached, hugs and cheek kisses were given out, and Draco felt a warmth wash over him. He knew, eventually, he would need to discuss elements of the past with these people. But for now, they treated him as family, even going so far as to discuss possible plans for New Years with him and Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco fell asleep that night with a warm Harry wrapped around him and a content smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleep did not last long. What felt like minutes later, though he knew had to be hours, he was awoken by a very awake, happy Harry Potter. The man seemed to be muttering something about ‘Christmas’, but Draco was still processing and struggling to open his eyes fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, he was not disappointed. Harry had apparently changed into black pajama bottoms that had small Christmas trees and snitches going up and down the legs. His sweater was alarmingly bright and seemed to be flashing. The colors reminded Draco of a muggle police vehicle and he had to shield his eyes as he continued to slowly move himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry all but drug him out of the bed and down the stairs towards the tree. Draco was surprised to find Sirius and Remus already there. Sirius looked very similar to Harry. The sweaters seemed to be a match set, as only Sirius and Harry wore them. But for some reason, Sirius wore a black, leather jacket over his for reasons Draco couldn't even begin to understand. Remus, meanwhile, looked very much like Draco. His pajamas were wrinkled as if he too had just been awakened and he was nursing a hot cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco and Harry entered, Remus made a nod towards a mug next to him. Draco took the mug and silently thanked the man for the blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Harry made quick movements as they handed out presents from under the tree. Draco laughed as Harry quickly piled his up, obviously having the most out of everyone there. But his laugh stopped short when two separate presents were placed in front of him. One was clearly from Harry, he knew that terrible handwriting anywhere, but the other read ‘from Sirius and Remus’. Draco looked up at the two men but they were each looking over their gifts as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched as Harry opened his gifts from his godfathers, a new broom polish set, a spell book (obvious from Remus), a mountain of candy, and a calendar with the title ‘The Men of Quidditch: 2000”. Draco watched as Harry flipped through the pages, his eyes growing wider and his face reddening. He looked towards Sirius who shot him a wink and smirk before being hit by Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and Sirius opened their gifts. Draco quite honestly didn’t understand them. The gifts seemed to be extremely personal, sentimental, and at the same time funny, but he was missing the backstories behind them. So, he just smiled and laughed along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his gift next and Draco thought his heart would drop. He had spent weeks trying to figure out what to get him, only for him to spend another several weeks putting it all together. Harry tore the wrapping off, grinning at Draco as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his smile fell when he looked at the gift. He opened it up and began to flip through it very slowly. His expression didn’t seem to change and Draco thought he had made a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there, kiddo?” Sirius broke the silence in the room and looked over at Harry with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s a photo album.” Harry’s voice sounded small which only caused Draco more concern. “They’re pictures of Draco and I. How did you…?” Harry finally looked up at Draco and he knew he must have seen the same thing Draco did when he looked over those pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all from their last year at Hogwarts together and after. The ones from Hogwarts, he had to get from Hermione and Luna. Both of which were too happy to help him with the gift. When he saw their pictures, he knew it was the perfect gift to give Harry and show him how he felt. The pictures said it all. Even the ones from before they started dating. Even the ones from before they were friends. There were candid shots from the 8th year common room that Hermione had taken with her new camera that just so happen to catch Draco staring across the room at Harry or vice versa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would appear their feelings were there for a very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave Harry a small smile. “Thank you.” Harry whispered the words before closing the album and running his hand over it once more. He placed it carefully to the side and motioned for Draco to open his gifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chose the one from the Blacks first. He had no idea what they could have gotten him, seeing as how they weren’t too fond of him until, well...until yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gift was placed in a bag and Draco promptly discarded the tissue and reached his hand in. He pulled out a small, hand-held mirror. Draco knew its worth immediately. He had grown up around these types of items and knew he was holding something extremely valuable. The mirror felt heavy in his hand as he looked it over. He noticed the worn look of the silver, the way the glass was frosted over from years of existence, and the small embellishments around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Sirius and Remus in confusion. “Flip it over.” Sirius explained and so Draco complied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Noble House of Black’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He read the words several times before piecing it all together. This was a very old, very valuable Black family heirloom. But, why give it to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, my family wasn’t very loving, but I’ve worked for nearly twenty years now to change that. To make the Black family name something to be not only respected, but shown to mean love and acceptance. Not simply more of that pure blood bullshit.” Remus hit his husband who merely laughed it off. “What I mean to say, Draco, is that this is your family as well.” Draco thought he saw Sirius tilt his head upwards, and he took it to mean he was nodding towards the tapestry. “In more ways than one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head and cleared his throat. “Th-thank you.” He looked over at Harry who seemed confused but content by the gift. Draco rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned to the last gift. Harry’s gift. The box was small and Draco made quick work of opening it. He lifted the top off and stared down, once again, in confusion. He picked up the small key from the box and held it up to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at Draco’s confusion. “It’s a key.” Draco nodded in understanding, and waited for Harry to continue. “It’s to my flat. It’s for you...to my flat. Or well, I guess, our flat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t let the words sink in fully before responding. “But, a key?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, Remus, Sirius already seemed to understand and laughed at his confusion yet again. “It’s a symbol! I want you to live with me!” His voice went soft as he continued, “If - if you want to, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt the smile creep upon his face before realizing it was there. He nodded his head in earnest. Harry made his way towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Remus made quick action to prepare breakfast and slowly began clearing wrapping paper. Draco couldn’t help but smile as Sirius and Harry tore into Harry’s candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked around the room, he noticed the tree, the gifts laying about, the mirror on his right, and Harry’s key still in his hand. Even though he had been told already, he still couldn’t believe this was family and that this was his life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>